One Kind of Love
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Isabella Zacchara is in Port Charles for the first time in a while. She joining her family with the Giambetti. How will Milo feel about this. Will their love last or fall apart before it begain
1. Landing in Port Charles

**_One of a Kind Love:_**

Bella was at the airport heading home. She had been all over Italy getting into a couple of contacts for her family. She was just done meeting with a man name Max Giambetti Sr. She adored that man after she met him. He was nothing like she thought he was, he was very different than her grandfather. She knew Anthony Zacchara was ruthless and did not care for anything more than power that included over his family. She was fifteen when she realized that he was her grandfather and not her father. She was too much like Claudia for Anthony liking. She was just like her mom in every aspect. She looked just like her, but with dark brown hair with red higlights and not black. She never met her dad but that was ok with her. Her twin brother Johnny did not know Anthony was their grandfather and not their dad, their mother Claudia told her not to tell Johnny about that. She was 23 now and on to meet with people in Port Charles. That is where her brother lived now and Milo and Max Jr. lived as well. She had a letter for them from their own father. She would be marrying Milo as per wishes from both parties and had no clue how Milo would take it. Max Sr. considered her part of his family and told him to call her father or dad which ever she choose. He hoped the two would get along.

She landed in Port Charles airport and took the car that was waiting for her, a midnight blue Lamborghini out of the parking garage at the airport. She drove this car all over Italy. She was first going to meet up with her brother for lunch at place called Kelly's. It was a small diner and was suppose to have good food. She found it and pulled in. She looked around for her brother's car but did not see it. She realized that she had one of the nicer car's there. She walked in and found a spot. She looked at the menu and decided on a salad and soup of the day along with a sweet tea. As she waited for her brother she watched the people there. There were a couple people there and looked like a young couple. They looked at her and she smiled at them. She got up and introduced herself.

"_Hi. I am new here to town. I was wondering if there any hotel's to stay at her in Port Charles. By the way I am Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."_ She told them.

"_Hi. I am Kristina this is my brother Michael. Welcome to Port Charles, not many people move here. Yeah there is a hotel here. Michael mom's owns it. It is called the Metro Court. Well we got to get out of here. Welcome to town. Come on Michael. Our food is ready and we are taking it to go. Remember we are meeting with Sam and Jason."_ Kristina told her and then turned to her brother Michael who was still watching Isabella.

"_Yeah ok Kristina. It was nice meeting you and there are still spaces at the metro court still. My mom and stepdad own it. Have a great day."_ He told her and walked away with Kristina. As they were walking away they called my order up. I had started eating when Johnny walked in with a beautiful blonde. I knew he had talked about her before but could not place her name.

"_Johnny over here_." I called out to him. He smiled and pulled out her chair before sitting down himself.

"_Sis, it's good to see you again. How was Italy?"_ He asked me. I smiled at him. At least he remembered where I was going this time. Usually he forgets, especially when hooking up with someone new. It happens every time I leave. I guess it is because I am not around to stop him. Oh well I guess I have to stop going out of the country.

"_Italy was beautiful as usual. Went back to Tuscany as well as Rome, Florence and a few other places, I was meeting with people for father_." I told him with distain when speaking of Anthony Zacchara. I was right; Italy is a very beautiful place to go to. I loved it there and plan on getting my own Villa so I can go there whenever I want and never had to pay for a hotel to stay at.

"_I am so sorry, I never introduce myself. I am Isabella Zacchara, Johnny twin sister_." I told the young blonde with a smile on my face. At least this one did not look fake or was using him like the others do or really did.

_"Lulu, your brother told me so much about you. He is an amazing man. He treats me better than the rest of my family does_." She told me with a smile and makes me wonder if she already in love with him.

_"A pleasure is all my Lulu. I have to say she is a lot better than most of the girls Johnny_." I said turning to him with a grin on my face telling I was joking around, even if it was true she did not need to know that.

"_So how long will you be in town sis?"_ Johnny asked me. I could tell he was curious. In all honesty I had no clue how long I would be here for. I was usually in town for a few months then jet set to Europe for a few months. I was only gone for a month this time.

"_Not sure, I have a few things to take care of while I am here. I do have a question do either of you guys know a man name Milo Giambetti. I have to give him something from his father. Well both him and his brother Max. I have no clue where to look for them_." I told the two. Johnny and Lulu looked beyond shocked about what I asked them.

"_Why do you need Milo for?"_ Lulu asked me.

"_Oh I had a deal with his dad about something to join our two families. So I need to meet with him and talk about it along with this note a bottle of white wine. His dad idea, which I honestly don't mind doing at all. Especially if he is anything like his dad, who was a total sweetheart when I was staying with him in his home for a week."_ I told them with a grin on my face.

"_What was the agreement Bella? Now you have me worried_." Johnny asked me.

"_Only way to join the two families was through marriage. I don't mind taking their name and getting rid of ours. I can't stand father and I honestly feel bad for you John I do. But this is for the best for all of us."_ I told him.

"_Now where do I find him, but of course before I go looking for him I will have to stop by the metro court t o get a room for a few nights before I find my own apartment of house of some kind."_ I told him

"_He works for Sonny Corinthos Bella. Please be careful. Sonny can be dangerous especially when it comes to territory." _Johnny told me with a worried smile.

"_I will be fine John. Nobody will hurt me. I am under the Giambetti protection. Not even our father can hurt me."_ I told him with a smile. I got up put of tray away, walked out the room and got to my car and drove to the metro court. I had a big smile on my face doing so. Now to tell the boys the news, this should be interesting few months to say the least.


	2. Meeting the Giambetti Siblings

**_Meeting Milo and Max:_**

**Bella POV:**

The metro court was not that difficult to find. It was a grand building and looked absolutely beautiful. I looked at it for a few minutes before I grabbed my designer Prada bag. I open the hotel doors and was amazed on what it looked like on the inside. I walked up to the front desk and a beautiful working the front desk, her name tag said Carly and made me wonder if this was Michael's mom. They had the same eyes and smile from what I could tell anyway.

"_Can I get a suite for the next two months please_?" I asked her.

"_Of course, in town for business?"_ She asked me with a smile.

_"I guess you could say that. I just back from Italy today and the owner's son and sister told me about this place when I asked about hotels in this area?_ They recommend the Metro Court." I told her.

"_You must have run into my son Michael and his adopted sister Kristina right. My ex husband Sonny adopted Michael and he is Kristina father. They are meeting up with her half sister Sam today_." She told me.

"_That would be them. What are they like 16 and 17 right? I have to say they could not be any older than that right."_ I asked her.

"_Yes you would be correct. Sorry I seem to be rude for not introducing myself, I am Carly Jax. Nice to meet you."_ She told me.

"_Nice to meet you to Carly, I am Isabella. I rather not give my last name considering who my family is. I am not a fan of my family name. I mean you have could tell Sonny who I am and I am not in any mood getting involved with his or my family dealings if you get my drift. I hate that world not that I have any say in who I marry considering my family wants me to merry into that world anyway. Sorry, I have said too much."_ I told her blushing a bit.

"_It's ok Isabella; I know what it is like being around people like Sonny. What is your connecting to that world anyway?"_ Carly asked me.

_"I am the daughter of a mafia enforcer. I hate the world that I grew up in so much graduated high school at 15 went to college for the Culinary Arts in Italy. I am fluent in 5 languages; English, Italian, French, Spanish and Latin. Even if Latin is a dead language, I loved learning different languages growing up. I also dance, sing play both guitar and Piano. I had to be the perfect daughter in that world for my dad. I mean technically he is not even my dad but grandfather. I mother had both my brother and me at 16; after we were born he shipped her away and raised us. I found her when I went to Italy and asked her why he raised us and not her and if I could tell my twin brother and who our father was. I told by her not the tell Johnny and she would not let me know who our father was."_ I told her. Carly looked shocked about this.

"_Ok, don't worry no one will know but me. Let me show you to your room. Do you have anything with you that you need to get from your car or is your purse just it. We have a really nice clothing store here in the hotel if you need clothes for any occasion as well as a top restaurant and bar as well up on the top floor. The food there is amazing. Plus if you are looking for work we can always hire you here. We could always use a culinary expertise especially one who is international. Plus if there is anything I can do for you let me know ok?"_ Carly told her. In a way she can tell I been through a lot.

"_Thanks Carly and I will think about the offer. I am have my stuff in my car. But speaking of help is there any way you can get me in touch with a Milo and Max Giambetti. I know who they are and Milo is one of the reasons I am here. Our fathers have a contact to have us married and I wanted to get to know him and let him know what is going on. I just hope he and I get along and he is nothing like the man who raised me. If he is anything like his father than I have nothing to worry about but that thought always stays with me, you know."_ I told her with a hint of a smile. I never really that much anyway but Carly seems to be becoming like a big sister that I never had and always wanted.

"_Of course I know them. They watch after mine and Sonny's boys. I have two sons with Sonny. Who is a great dad and good man as long as you don't get on his bad side. Go get your bags and I will have a room up. Do you want me to call both of them and have them meet you here; that way it is in a public place? Maybe in the bar in say two hours? That way you have time to get ready and look refreshed."_ Carly told me. I think she was planning something but I was not sure though.

"_That sounds really good Carly thank you so much. I will go get my things then."_ I told and went to my car to get my suit cases. I ran my hand done the side of my car, went to my trunk and opened it. I had my suited cases in there along with a couple of bottles of wine. One for each of the boys, one for myself and three to do with what I want to do with that. That I did not know, what I did know was I was calling back in Italy when I got to my room telling Max Sr. that I made it and to send about a 2 dozen more bottle of wine to me. One of the reasons why I loved Italy so much was making the wine. He would know which one and to ship it over night no matter the cost. He would do it too. I was like a daughter to him and soon I would be his daughter. He was already sending the rest of my things as well as a few surprises he told me. I guess this is what happens when I end up getting them to like me. I was not complaining though. It would do me no good if I did complain anyway. I got the stuff and walked back into the metro court. I smiled at Carly.

"_Ok you room is 607, they are suites for the month long people or people who plan to live here. The top floor which is the 20th floor is where the bar and restaurant is at. I have Max and Milo coming in around 7 tonight which is in 1 hour. That will give you plenty of time to get ready and relax a bit before they get here."_ She told me with a smile when I man walked up wrapped his arms around her and smiled at me.

"_You must be Jasper Jax right_." I said to him.

"_Yes I am and you are_." He asked me.

"_Isabella. I am a guest in 607. Carly thanks for your help in everything. I also have a bottle of wine for you guys since you been such a big help in everything including my complaining about my family."_ I told her giving her the bottle.

"_What type of wine is it_?" She asked me surprised.

"_White, which is my favorite; it is the only type I drink. Now I must change and go up to the bar_" I told them laughing. I left and place my stuff away later and wonder what I will be wearing. I had a lot of designer stuff due to my dealing with everything I had to do. My mom told I never can go wrong with a little black dress. The dress was halter falling at the knees. I had to shower and decided to leave my hair in its natural curly. I blow dried it, and did my make-up with a smoky eye and red lip. I placed my black lace bra and matching panties on to match each other and placed my dress on. I looked amazing. Now to decide on shoes, which she would wear her black 4 inch lace heels. Those shoes made her feel like a girl. She loved anything with lace. She looked at the time and gave herself a once over and decided she looked amazing and would make anyone turn their heads just by looking at her. She looked like she came off the runway. As she was leaving a knock on the door, wondering who it was she went to answer it.

"_Carly, what you doing here, I was about to go and meet Max and Milo?"_ I was confused why she was here.

_"I know, I just wanted to thank you and wonder where you got the wine. Jax and I loved it and were wondering how we could get it for the hotel. Who makes it_?" She asked me. I looked at her and starting laughing, I could not help it.

_"Carly don't even worry about it. I made the wine. I have shipments all over Europe. I gave a call a bit a go to ship two dozen bottles here. I dozen of them will be for your restaurant and bar. Don't thank me for them yet. They are 24 dollar a bottle. If you want them, if not they would be for my collection in my room that we can share anytime you want to hang out."_ I told her. That her smiling.

"_That is fine. When will they be here? We will have the money ready for then."_ She told smiling and looking like she wanted to jump up and down.

"_They will be here the day after tomorrow. Do you want all 12 bottles?"_ I asked her.

"_Yes I want all twelve bottles 288 dollars is not to bad of a price for fine white wine."_ Carly told her.

"_Agreed, now how about we talk more about this tomorrow, it is rude to keep people meeting you waiting."_ I told Carly. I liked her but I had to get going.

"_True, how about I walk you up there to show you where it is and we can continue business that way."_ Carly told her.

"_Sounds good just let me grab a few things_." I told her. I grabbed my purse, two bottles of the wine and a couple of letters from their father. Each letter had their name on it to tell them apart. She had seen pictures of them so she knew what they looked like. She and Carly talked more about the wine and when they made it their Carly walked her over.

"_Max, Milo let me introduce the person you are supposed to meet here tonight. This is Isabella, she was sent on behave of your dad I think it was_." Carly said introducing them to her and then walks away with a smile on her face. Both of them looked a lot like their dad.

"_It's nice to meet you both. I heard a lot about you guys from your father. He talks about you non-stop. I have something for both of you from him."_ She told them then handing the wine and letters to the boys. I could not figure why she was so nervous. She was a Zacchara and never nervous about anything.

"_It's nice to meet you as well. I can't say father ever mentioning you though Isabella, but then again father has been a man of few words_." Max told her.

_"Agreed he is a man of few words, I should know I lived with him for a year before coming here. I was doing business with him that dealt with your brother Milo and my family. Our father decided it would be a good idea to arrange our marriage. Neither of us gets to decide to join our families."_ She told them both. Neither of the boys liked that idea any more than she did. She was okay with it. She had a life before this. A boyfriend she loved until he cheated on her with some blonde model from Greece. Yeah life sucked especially when you were a Zacchara.

"_What marriage. I don't even know you. I can't get married."_ Milo yelled freaking out.

"_Agreed, that is why I am here. So we can get to know each other. I don't like this either. It is either this or no contact. All the females are normally used for in our world. I am used to being used like this. At least your family is somewhat sane. Have you met Anthony Zacchara? He raised me, I smart, rich and damn good cook, not to mention the wine you have was made by me. This sucks I get it, but what better idea do you have for me. I don't plan on doing anything reckless like go against either of them. So if you have a better idea let me know."_ She just about yelled at them.

_"Sorry this is just a shock to me. A beautiful woman comes up to me and tells me she is my bride to be that was arrange by my father gets me worried."_ He told me looking very confused. I guess he was. I at least had a few weeks to think about it.

"_It is not your fault. I just want to get to know the man I have to spend the rest of my life with. Once I merry I don't plan on divorcing. My parents never married. Anthony is my grandfather. My mom fell pregnant at 16 after she had my brother and me he kicked her out and Anthony raised us. Johnny seems to think that he is our father and that he has no choice in a career. I guess we don't in this line of work right. Just to let you know. If and when we have kids, they are going nowhere near this life got it."_ I told them. That had him nodding his head up and down. "_Good."_

"_What do you want to know about the contact? I have a copy of it. Both of the men do as well. I can get a copy of it made for you if you want me too?_" I asked them.

"_One question how long do we have before we get married? That is the main one_."Milo asked me Max just watched his brother fall over his words and looked thankful it was not him.

_"We have a year before we get married. I was thinking spring wedding for this time next year. If that is ok with you, I always wanted to get married in the spring or summer."_ I asked him

"_No that is fine. Max what do you think of all this? Do you have anything to ask?"_ Milo told her and then asked his older brother.

"_Not right now, is there good way for us to contact you. Maybe meet up tomorrow say around noon for coffee and talk about it then. Sound good to you_." He asked me in the end.

"_That is fine. Which coffee shop, remember this is my first time in Port Charles_." I asked him.

"_It is called Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Importers it is down by the warehouse by the water. Be careful when you go there please_." Max told her.

"_I will, remember I grew up around this world. Your mother's raised you guys. I wasn't as lucky as you all. I had a great night gentleman. Thank you for meeting me here tonight_." I told them standing up. I looked at the time on my phone and it said it was 10 pm. I was tired. I walked away after looking back at them and left for my room. Got to my washed my make-up off and did my nightly routine and went to be.


End file.
